Never deny an arch angel his sweets
by Seamistress89
Summary: Sam thinks Gabriel should cut back on his sweets consumption and has taken the liberty to hide Gabe's candy and find a spell where he can keep the Arch angel from summoning back his sweets. Well… let's just say the Arch angel isn't too happy so he teaches our dear Sammy a lesson. Gabriel x Sam One - shot lemon,rated M for a reason kiddos .


Title: Never deny an Archangel his sweets.

Summary: Sam thinks Gabriel should cut back on his sweets consumption and has taken the liberty to hide Gabe's candy and find a spell where he can keep the Arch angel from summoning back his sweets. Well… let's just say the Arch angel isn't too happy so he teaches our dear Sammy a lesson.

Pair: Gabriel x Sam

* * *

Sea: Basically too much yaoi on the brain…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sam Winchester stood over an old fashioned looking chest, the lid to it closed, with a pad lock that only he had for. If that wasn't enough – which knowing the arch angel, it wouldn't be – there was a sign spray painted onto the chest and the young Winchester had a book in hand, and was just finishing the Latin words. A small beam of light flashed before a loud CLACK was heard from the box.

Good. It sounded like Sam's spell worked.

Jade eyes closed and a sigh escaped his lips. He had locked up Gabriel's candy stash he kept at Sam's home. Why? Well, that was simple – to him, anyways. Samuel Winchester believed Gabriel, the arch angel, the kind of man who ate too _many_ candies and sweets.

...

That was… a good reason… right?

He was almost doubting himself when said favorite arch angel popped in just behind him. He didn't seem to notice – his guard being let down for once – until the said celestial being spoke up. "What'cha doin', Samsquash?" Asked Gabriel, as he was just finishing off a candy cane.

It was nearing December which meant candy canes were once more on stock in the various stores. This usually meant Gabriel would be ecstatic to go and poof in millions of boxes of the sugary candy sticks. He had done this a few days back, and most of the boxes – all but like one or two, since Sam _did_ have a bit of a heart – were in the chest with the other various chocolate bars and candies.

Anyways, the sudden appearance of the angel made Sam jump a little – only a few inches high – before whirling around to face the shorter man. "Ah, Gabe… I didn't expect you back so soon!" He exclaimed quickly. Earlier that day, Gabriel had told Sam he was going out with his little brother – Castiel – to go do a bit of shopping.

Sam expected him to be gone for at least another hour – which would have been enough time for him to hide the chest.

"Yeah, well, Cassie and I finished early, so we decided to pop in on our favorite boys." A wink had the brunette blushing just a little. The pink tint was just barely visible, but it still caught the angels' attention. Enough to make him chuckle, even.

"So, what have you been up to, Moose?" He asked, and raised a brow in amusement. As he watched the other, he opened his hand just enough to where it would hold a candy bar. He didn't notice straight away to how the bar was _not_ materialized in his hand yet like it should have been.

Sam noticed the outstretched hand and watched. Good. It seemed like the spell he cast on the chest was working. This was good, in his opinion. Very good. It means he won't think about it just yet…

"Um, I haven't been doing much." He did his best to hide his thoughts. He knew the other could read them if he wanted to, so he just kept his minds on… on… on dogs! Yes, cute little dogs.

The arch angel eyed him a little for a moment, before shoulders went up and down. Well, if the other said so. He believed Sam enough to where he figured his Moose wouldn't lie _too much_ to him. He didn't try to ask more, nor did he try to read the humans' mind. "Right… Anyways, I'm in the mood for a chocolate bar. What about you, Moose?" What? He liked sharing with this human. Especially this human.

"Um, nothing for me, right now. Thanks." He shrugged and averted his gaze at the word chocolate.

Gabriel found the averted gaze as odd, but shrugged and tried again to summon the chocolate he craved at that moment. He waited a few moments, but noticed no candy bar was materialized in his hand. "Huh…?" He looked to his hand and concentrated; this time harder.

After a few moments, he looked to a rather guilty looking Sam. "Samsquash? Why's my bar not poppin' into my hand?" There was a hint of 'I know you know something' in his tone as he eyed the human.

"Well…" Began Sam slowly. "I _may_ have locked up all your candies, and I _may_ have found a spell that will block you from summoning things and sealed that spell and seal on where your candies are hidden." He spoke and definitely looked more nervous now when Gabriel gave him a certain look.

Usually, this look was reserved for when they were kinky in bed… The look was basically the 'you've been a bad boy' or an 'I'm gonna punish you' look. Usually, as previously mentioned, things got kinda kinky… and sticky… with chocolate all over Sam's body, and a certain well trained tongue licking every bit of it off his body. Just the thought sent a warm feeling down to his crotch and the brunette licked his lips a little.

"Sammy… My cute Moose… Why would you do that?" The arch angel inquired.

It seemed the other was going to give him just enough incentive to properly explain himself. Well, to be honest, he had not expected that, but inwardly he was grateful as he explained. "Well… Gabe, you do eat a lot of candies at an inhuman rate, man." He shrugged a little. "Even if your body is nothing but a meat suit to you, it's still only a vessel, right?"

Gabriel seemed to think this over and after a moment, he shrugged. "This body's got a good metabolism, so I don't care." A sigh parted his lips. "Did you leave anything out?" He asked, merely out of curiosity.

"Well, I left out a couple candy cane boxes, since I know you like them, and I did leave the chocolate syrup stuff in the fridge, 'cause I wanted to keep it out for like chocolate milk or something." He mumbled and gave a shrug. He was looking down, feeling bad for doing this to the guy he liked.

A deep smirk crossed Gabriel's lips and the blond nodded after a moment. "I can work with those." He purred, before hooking a finer unto the neck of Sam's tee shirt. "Come here, you. I think I need to teach you why it's a _bad_ idea to hide my sweets…" He yanked the other forwards.

Sam stumbled a little and Gabriel tugged him down until his lips ghosted over Sam's ear. "Especially since I will _always_ find a substitute…." He purred into the ear, before giving the lobe a small nibble.

Soon, he led the other to the bed and Sam's legs gave way to the back of them bumping into the bed. He shifted and laid on his back, letting Gabriel hover over him. It was Gabe's turn to top – he had topped last time, and they usually took turns ( when they remembered, of course. Gabe didn't always remind him of whose turn it was to be dominant. What could he say? Gabriel _was_ known for his tricky personality… ), so he didn't mind the other topping him tonight. Well, that and Gabriel promised punishment on Sam's end. Sam wasn't too sure how he could be punished and top, so he went with it.

Light and gentle hands ran up and down his sides in just a way that felt really good. Mm, Gabriel knew by now just how to touch Sam and make it feel really nice. It made Sam moan against the others lips when he was kissed. His lips parted the moment Gabriel's tongue poked them and their tongues soon tangled into a small wrestling match. Sam didn't put up much of a battle, though, as Gabriel won the wrestle, and now was sucking on the others tongue, making him moan more.

Soon, both of their shirts were shred off – somewhere on the floor, Sam assumed. Who knows, though, right? He's seen their clothing on the turning ceiling fan, before. But that wasn't tonight, so it didn't matter at that time. Sam briefly saw Gabe summon the bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand and then soon felt the cold, but thick substance be pushed out and onto his skin. First a bit on both his nipples – making them perk from the cold temperature and Gabriel to chuckle. Then he felt the other make a V shaped trail from both his nipples and down to his belly button. He saw the man lick his lips at the scrumptious looking hunter. He could tell Gabe wanted to dive right in and eat him up.

But he did not just yet as he left more chocolate on his skin until he was positively covered in the dark substance. When Gabriel was satisfied with how much was left on his Samsquash, the mouth moved down to tease, nip, lick and eat the skin and the chocolate that covered it. Oh yes…. He loved times like these. Where he had Sam under him, covered in his favorite substances. It was the best meal Gabriel could ever have, in the arch angels' personal opinion.

Soft sounds met his ears. Oh, no. The _soft_ sounds just would _not_ cut it for the angel. He had to have his little Sammy keening for him to take that beautiful ass of his. Of course, he wouldn't exactly take him straight away, anyways. Sammy had to be _punished_ for being a _naughty_ boy.

With the thought of a begging Sammy on his mind, his lips wrapped around one of the still chocolate covered nipples and started to tease the muscle. Moans met his ears, making the angel smirk. That was a bit better, but not good enough. He sucked and licked at the nipple. He even used his teeth when he pulled up to graze against the now very rock hard nipple. He moved to the other and repeated the motions of the other.

Ah, yes, those moans of his adorable Moose were _music_ to his ears that he loved to hear. Soon, he started to lick and nipple at the skin until he made it to the belly button. He pulled up just enough to pick up the syrup bottle again.

When a whine of disappointment left Sam's lips, he snickered and amber eyes looked up to meet the gorgeous twin jades. "Don't you worry that pretty head of yours, Samsquash. We're only getting started." He purred to his favorite human. Oh yes, they were definitely only just getting started. Gabriel planned for a bit of a long night for the hunter, and quite a bit of limping for the next couple of days.

A shiver elicited up Sam's spine and he nodded to show he understood. His voice seemed to elude him at this time, so he didn't really speak the words of his understand.

Gabriel seemed to notice this, and personally? He didn't even care if Sam gave the nod in the first place. Either way, he moved the chocolate syrup not to rim around the others belly button. A dollop even was pressed into the skin that went inwards. A mouth returned to the taut skin and teeth and tongue played with the sensitive skin. It made Sam release beautiful moans as Gabriel's hands moved to unbutton and unzip the pesky pants that were in the way of his conquest. The tongue and teeth continued to tease the naval cavity as the pants were then pushed off the others hips. "These are in the way…" Was Sam's only warning, before he felt his balls and throbbing cock to be set free. A delicious purr met his skin as Gabriel appraised the others length. "As beautiful as ever…" He purred and soon a line of chocolate was drawn from his naval to the base and then his cock was covered in the stuff.

Pre cum mixed with the chocolate, giving it just a barely lighter tone. It was more of a light tree bark brown instead of the dark brown it normally was. Another coating was squirted onto the swollen balls and then one more trail was made down to just above his anus. He was sure Sam could guess just what was partially in store for the hunter.

His tongue and lips soon returned to the naval to tease the sensitive skin there just a bit more before they started to trail down, lapping up the chocolate as he went. When he got to the base of the now weeping cock, he averted the length to go first for the balls. Oh, he still wanted to tease his little Sammy much so more. What could he say? The kid was fun to tease.

The arch angel purposely moaned as he sucked on the balls, and a hand moved to hold the others hips down when they tried to buck up for more. This only served to make a whine part from Sam's lips and Gabriel to smirk in amusement.

"G-Gabe, please… I-if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna cum from all this teasing…." Came the sultry voice from the pillows and Gabriel only chuckled.

"Oh, Sammy…. Believe me, kiddo, you'll have a couple orgasms tonight when I'm done with you." The words sent a shiver of anticipation through Sam, and a little more pre cum escaped as his cock twitched with need. Gabriel knew the other wanted him by now and this pleased him. He decided to stop teasing the ball sacs for now to take the cock in his mouth. As he did this, he decided now would be a good enough time to summon a candy cane.

The red and white stick popped in his hand, just like it was supposed to. He started to take the wrapper off as he continued to suck off the chocolate from the cock. Sammy lasted only a little bit, a lot shorter than he usually did – must have been all the teasing – and soon, Gabriel was swallowing cum and chocolate. He licked his lips at the taste when he swallowed it all. His mouth moved down again to lap at the underside of the flaccid member, making it perk up again. As he did this, the candy cane gave a small glow as Gabriel put a spell on it.

He didn't want the peppermint stick to break inside of Sam, so he cast a small spell so it wouldn't… Though that didn't mean it wouldn't _melt_ in him, of course. Placing the tip of the red and white stick to the twitching anus, it slowly pushed in, making his Moose give out a moan. Ah yes, his Moose's moans. They were absolute music to his ears.

He hooked his index at the hook of the candy cane and slowly started to move it. The cane moved in and out of those luscious cheeks he loved to tease, making the male beneath him groan out for the other. He loved the delicious sounds he could make spill from Sam's lips. He loved every one of them and took pride in being the one they were meant for and the one who could illicit them. As the candy cane continued to move in and out of Sam's ass, Gabriel's tongue trailed down to lick up the rest of the chocolate from the tender skin.

Soon, the stick was melting in Sam's ass, making his insides nice and sticky – just how Gabriel liked it, apparently. When the candy cane was down to almost nothing, Gabriel pulled out what little remained of it, making Sam whine a little. Gabriel chuckled and moved down a little more. "Don't worry, Samsquash, you'll be filled again soon." He purred before his face was up the others ass, tongue digging past the walls as his thumbs moved to part the cheeks.

A gasp parted the wet lips of Sam Winchester. This only seemed to encourage Gabriel on, along with a hand that moved into his hair. His wings weren't out, but the four wings were trying to break free of the camouflage he hid them with. What could he say? He wanted to shield Sammy and keep him as his. Forever. As the tongue continued to dig out the melted candy cane taste, the wings did break free.

Seeing the golden appendages break free, Sam's free hand moved to the closest wing to dig his hand in and mess with the feathers. A moan broke past the lips against his ass and Gabriel shuddered a little. The wings of an angel – whether they are cherub, warriors for their Lord, or even arch angels – were always sensitive if they were played with. It was part of the reason the ones on Earth camouflaged them. That way the humans didn't get the idea to touch them. They were usually most sensitive when the angel was having sex, their bodies on high so this usually affected their wings too, though they were still pretty sensitive other times too.

Either way, Sam's touch to his wings had them twitching a little and a few moans parting to vibrate against Sam's ass cheeks. The tongue dug further in and after a few moments, the skillful appendage had the brunette begging for more as it pressed a bit against Sam's prostate. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. Sam writhing as he teased his cute ass. Thumbs massaged the skin of the cheeks as the tongue continued to tease the bundle of nerves inside the other. From the grip the other had on his wings, he could tell the other wouldn't last very long. Good. This was going good.

Though, he had to do something about those hands before Gabriel was out for the rest of the game…. After a second, he snapped his thumb and middle finger. Sam's hands were now bound above his head and in cuffs. Ah, yes, that was much better.

After another moment, the free hand – the one that snapped his fingers – moved to pump the others cock while he continued to tease the others ass. It didn't take long – as he had thought – before he felt the squirting of cum out the head. "Mm… Good boy, Sammy…" Praised the arch angel as he moved to lick up the others cum, lapping his tongue against the twitching penis.

By this time, the strain in his own pants was getting too much. Well, it seemed it was time for the main course, and both of them were more than ready for it. "You ready, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, as he finally shed his clothing, and tossed them aside for now. He didn't care where they landed as long as his throbbing cock was free. He'd prefer it free and up the others ass, though, personally. But hey, beggars can't be choosers just yet, right?

When Sam nodded, Gabriel chuckled and smirked as he pressed the head of his hard cock to the others ass. When Sam whined at the other taking too long, he bucked his hips and looked to Gabriel with large pleading eyes. "Gabe…" He groaned out. "Fuck me already…. Please." He whimpered out.

Gabriel seemed to be satisfied with the pleading and slowly pushed into the hunter. Said hunter groaned as Gabriel pushed in until he was balls deep in the other. He let the human have a moment, before he started to pull out until only his head was poking the hole again. He then all but slammed back into the brunette, making him cry out.

Ah, yes, this was exactly what the arch angel wanted. The brunette crying out as he fucked him hard and fast. They always had other nights for Gabriel to be gentle. Either way, Sam liked it either way, so Gabriel didn't stress about it much.

Gabriel continued this pattern of thrusting into the hunter. The said hunters' body was sensitive by this point, so it was pretty easy for him to moan and whine for Gabriel. Gabriel's fingers dug into the skin of the others hips, and once, Gabriel shifted the other a little, before… There!

"Gabriel!" Sam was really thankful that Gabriel always used a spell to make their room sound proof at times like these. The angels head brushed the bundle of his prostate, making the hips arch for more with a cry of the arch angels name.

The angel purred and thrust harder against the nerves. The brunette below him squirmed and panted for the other still. A mouth latched onto Sam's neck and began to suck and bite. When he pulled back from the neck again, it was a nice shade of red and Gabriel knew the bruise would show nice and dark this time. It was his temporary mark – a hickey – for now. He had decided he would only truly mark Sam as his – marking him with his Grace when the other was an angel and when they truly would become one.

He had no doubt his Father would accept the Hunter past Saint Peter's gates. Sam never had done anything a normal human wouldn't… Well, apart from the hunting demons part, but that was because most humans didn't know about the supernatural beings that roamed the same Earth as them.

Soon, Gabriel was snapped from the small thoughts when he felt Sam's walls constricting around himself. Good, because he felt like he would cum soon too. The splatter against his stomach and Sam's happened just before his own seed spilled into the delicious ass, marking it with his own essence that night.

After riding out their orgasms, Gabriel pulled out to lay next to the hunter. He wrapped his arms around the other, as well as his wings, as his chin rested on the others brown locks. He kissed the forehead just before closing his eyes. "Love you, Samsquash…" Were the last words to part his lips as he rested his eyes. No, angels didn't necessarily need sleep, but it was still something nice to luxure in once and a while.

Sam curled up to the angel, closing his eyes as well. The basic blanket of feathers was more than enough for him to where he didn't need any other form of blanket, so he didn't pull any up on himself. He nuzzled into the others chest and hummed. "Love you too, Gabe…" He would murmur just before sleep would overcome his being, and he was at peace again like this.

* * *

Sea: So… this took a couple hours to write.

Um, yeah… I hope you liked it and stuff…. I'm gonna go die in my corner now since I don't write this kinda stuff unless I'm roleplaying /

* * *

Word count: 3,877

Pages (from Microsoft word on 11 sized font): 8


End file.
